


Ride It

by shikidixi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, Trans Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikidixi/pseuds/shikidixi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shit man i jst wanted oikawa riding tf outta iwaizumi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride It

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't even edit this forgive me

The tension had been rising for a while. Not that anything was particularly frustrating externally, but between the two of them… light touches in passing, wandering eyes, a lick of the lips. When Iwaizumi was invited to stay the weekend he was fully aware of what Oikawa was asking of him and definitely came prepared. They had hardly even been able to walk through the door of the empty Oikawa household before hands were everywhere and teeth were clacking in a messy kiss.

“Fuck,” Oikawa murmured as he pulled away for a breath, only for Iwaizumi to pursue the kiss up his jaw, “I have been ready for you all damn week.”

Iwaizumi didn’t justify the boy with a response, opting instead to kick the door shut behind him and press forward against the other until they had backed themselves into a wall. The hands, which had formerly been firmly planted on Oikawa’s waist slowly traveled up—taking the shirt with them. Iwaizumi loved the sensation of Oikawa’s soft skin under his hands.

Oikawa lazily threw his arms over Iwaizumi’s shoulders and sighed in delight as the attention moved down to his neck. One of his knees came up and began to grind between Iwaizumi’s legs; the other responded by teasing Oikawa’s skin with his teeth. The two held like that for a bit, lost in lazy foreplay as Iwaizumi sucked his mark into Oikawa’s soft skin.

“Should probably get out of the doorway,” he murmured, pulling away just enough to speak.

“I dunno, I like the tension from the possibility of someone coming in and seeing us like this,” Oikawa purred.

Iwaizumi pulled away properly and pressed a kiss to the corner of Oikawa’s mouth, “Don’t think so, let’s move baby.”

Both of the hands at Oikawa’s waist slid around under his butt and Iwaizumi hefted him up. He adjusted the other (who was insistently pressing kisses all over his face) so that he could hold him with one arm then grabbed his bag with the now free hand before toting both to Oikawa’s room.

The bag was thrown haphazardly to the floor as soon as the door’s lock clicked it shut. The boy was thrown haphazardly on the bed. Iwaizumi followed him down a second later, crawling on top before Oikawa could even sit up. A breathy remark of ‘unfair’ was whispered with a smile as Oikawa reached up and wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s back.

They quickly returned to their sloppy, desperate kissing. Iwaizumi let his hands travel up under Oikawa’s shirt again, rubbing slow circles into the other’s sides with his thumbs as his fingers slowly crawled up to the second layer of fabric. He ignored it for the time being, sliding the shirt the rest of the way up Oikawa’s body until the boy adjusted himself so it could be pulled off. As soon as it came off Iwaizumi’s kisses started travelling down. Oikawa writhed helplessly delighted as the other sucked at his neck and nibbled at his collarbones, the first breathy moan was pulled out of him by a tongue over his throat.

Satisfied by that for the moment Iwaizumi sat back on his knees and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Don’t want to hurt you, take the binder off.” He said, gesturing at the article. As if he was already exposed Oikawa pouted and defensively wrapped his arms over his chest. Iwaizumi quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly, “Do you want me to fuck your brains out or not, Tooru?”

Oikawa stuck his tongue out and gave Iwaizumi a frustrated look before sitting up as well and working the binder off. Surprisingly without any sort of remark. Though the way he kept his eyes turned away from Iwaizumi when the garment was discarded was kind of pitiful. Iwaizumi’s hand came up and he lightly grabbed Oikawa’s chin, redirecting the boy’s gaze back to him. “You’re beautiful Tooru,” he punctuated this with a soft kiss.

When they pulled apart again Oikawa splayed his fingers over Iwaizumi’s chest and looked up at him through heavy lashes with a coy smile. “Your turn Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi crossed his arms over himself and pulled the shirt up over his head by its hem. He couldn’t even get it off before slim fingers danced over his stomach. Once he had discarded his own shirt he grabbed Oikawa’s face gently and pulled him up into a kiss. While he worked his lips against the other’s he ran his thumbs up Oikawa’s jawline before letting his hands travel slowly down the boy’s body.

Oikawa loved the way Iwaizumi lingered at his waist before rubbing up and down his thighs. Iwaizumi was a fan of Oikawa’s wide hips and thicker thighs, how he wanted to feel the soft skin of those neatly shaven legs right that second. The sentiment was the same on the other side of the coin, as Oikawa slid his fingers down Iwaizumi’s abs and into the hem of his pants.

“Are we gunna play around all day or are you gunna get somewhere, Iwa-chan” Oikawa purred.

Absolutely ready to take the next step Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa under his thighs and pulled his body closer. He leaned over Oikawa, wanting to get him to lay back so Iwaizumi could tug his pants off but a hand against his chest stopped him. He looked down at it with a bit of a frown, but then back up at Oikawa in confusion. The sly grin was hiding something.

“Hajime, I wanna be in charge, okay?”

He isn’t sure if it’s the way his named is murmured, the little tilt of the chin, or the way Oikawa’s gaze looks so heavy under that half-lidded look but Iwaizumi immediately feels the comment in his dick. Oikawa flicked his head sharply, that knowing grin on his face saying he had won. Iwaizumi wanted to wipe it off and fuck Oikawa into the mattress for looking so condescending but he was also inanely curious about what the boy had in mind.

Oikawa sat up properly, his chest pressing against Iwaizumi’s, then he pointed over at the bag that had been haphazardly dropped on the floor, “You brought lube right.”

Understanding that Oikawa intended to move this forward Iwaizumi slid off the bed to drag the bag closer, digging in it for a condom and the bottle of lube. He moved to toss the bottle back at Oikawa who was up on his knees, shimmying out of his pants. Iwaizumi stopped for a moment to watch. He loved the way Oikawa’s hips swayed back and forth as he worked them off. It was hypnotizing.

Once he had removed his pants Oikawa held his hand out and the bottle was pressed into his palm. Iwaizumi then fished a condom out of the bag and proceeded to kick his own pants off before sitting back down on the bed.

Oikawa was in his lap in a second, “Let me take care of you today Iwa-chan,” he said. A smile spread over his face as he took the cap off the bottle, “Just one rule, don’t touch me.”

Iwaizumi was pressed back against the headboard with a gentle push then Oikawa squeeze some lube onto his fingers and slid two fingers into his boxers. Iwaizumi’s brow raised sharply and he bit his tongue to stop himself from reaching up and grabbing Oikawa’s hips to steady the boy while he fingered himself.

He knew the way Oikawa was squirming and moaning was an exaggeration to get him going, but fuck he was absolutely falling for it. Iwaizumi looked everywhere but Oikawa’s face, but that didn’t help a bit. His soft curves, his wide thighs, the motion of his hand in his boxers—it was all eliciting the same if not a worse reaction. His hands twitched; desperate to grab the other and smother him in touches and kisses.

Finally, Oikawa’s knees came down on either side of Iwaizumi’s thighs and he trailed his wet fingers out of his boxers. He gave Iwaizumi a dangerous smile then pushed the waist of the boxers down. He worked them off slowly, and then was completely exposed to the other. Iwaizumi’s breath hitched in his throat and reached for Oikawa only to have his arms caught and then shoved back with a click of the tongue.

Oikawa’s hands slid under the waist of Iwaizumi’s own boxers and he bit his lip in anticipation as his fingers wrapped around the other’s hard cock. He gave it a few gentle strokes before pulling his hands back out and sliding down Iwaizumi’s legs to bend over and take the waistband in his teeth. Iwaizumi whispers a few profane words and lifts himself off the mattress a little so the underwear slides off easily.

They’re pulled about halfway down before Oikawa had to pull them the rest of the way off with his hands rather than his teeth. He threw them over his shoulder where they were quickly forgotten as his eyes traveled Iwaizumi’s dark skin. Oikawa ran his bottom lip under his teeth then slid back up Iwaizumi’s legs so he was resting in the other’s lap again.

Iwaizumi hastily opened the condom he’d nigh forgotten was clutched in his palm, applying it as quickly as he could manage. Just as soon as he pulled his hands away Oikawa’s hands were on his dick. It then occurred to him that Oikawa was about to ride him into next week, and his heart practically jumped into his throat in anticipation.

One of Oikawa’s fingers hooked under Iwaizumi’s chin and made him look up at the other’s face. “Watch me,” was the brief demand.

The boy then lifted himself up on his knees and pressed the tip of Iwaizumi’s cock to his lips, trembling just a little in excitement. Despite the lube and careful prep undoubtedly making it easier, Oikawa still painstakingly lowered himself onto Iwaizumi’s dick. Given the dirty look on his face, the slow movement was just to pull a reaction out of Iwaizumi.

Oikawa breathed out slowly, letting his head fall back. Iwaizumi wanted so very desperately to reach up and grab him by the hips and slam him down, but his hands were easily caught and shoved back again. Iwaizumi flushed from his neck to the tips of his ears at the denial—though he certainly had no idea why. Then Oikawa brought his own hands up to his body, cupping his breasts then sliding his hands down his stomach then over the tops of his thighs. The warm flush of skin against his legs made Iwaizumi even hotter, again his touch was denied before he could even graze his fingers over Oikawa’s thighs.

“No touching, Hajime.”

This boy was going to drive him crazy.

Oikawa trembled a little as he leaned forward, and pressed a horribly chaste kiss to Iwaizumi’s lips. His fingers crawled up Iwaizumi’s chest and then he planted his palms firmly on the boy’s shoulders. Iwaizumi forced himself to keep his hands down.

“Good boy,” he purred.

Iwaizumi had never been more hot and bothered in his life. Oikawa leaned back again, then looked the other right in the eye as he tentatively levered himself up a little. Iwaizumi threw his head back and hissed through his teeth, he could _not_ look at this boy. He could not _just_ look at this boy.

He managed to clamp his hands on Oikawa’s waist, but the fingers were just as quickly pried off. Oikawa put his hands back up on Iwaizumi’s shoulders as he pushed himself back down onto his cock with a rather exaggerated gasp. Oikawa looked down his nose at the other, fully expecting for wandering hands to find his skin again. They didn’t. Oikawa smirked viciously.

He lifted himself up and rolled his hips down again, sliding into a rhythm since Iwaizumi was being obedient. Eventually, however, if only to satiate his own desire rather than take pity on the boy twitching under him Oikawa grabbed the other’s wrists and directed his hands up to his chest. Iwaizumi squeezed Oikawa’s boobs tentatively and was ready to start kneading and pinching the skin when Oikawa continued to pull the hands down his skin, letting them rest at his waist. Iwaizumi bit his lip and exhaled deeply but sharply as he began to rub circles into Oikawa’s hip bones.

A light moan of, “Ah fuck, Hajime,” was lifted into the air as Oikawa rolled through another thrust.

Iwaizumi moaned deeply himself then looked up at Oikawa, his hands crawled back up the boy’s body, “Baby please let me fuck you, I wanna make you scream.”

Oikawa gave the boy a coy look then shook his head firmly in denial. Iwaizumi threw his head back in a growl of frustration, but somehow managed to keep himself from pushing his hips up or from pressing Oikawa down on him.

It wasn’t until Oikawa started to pick up his tempo that Iwaizumi broke his bearing again. Desperate for the orgasm building in his gut Iwaizumi forced a startled Oikawa back down onto his cock off the other’s pace. “You ass,” Oikawa hissed, though his tone only held a hair of true frustration. He grabbed Iwaizumi’s hands and pried them away from his body. He threw his head back and dug his nails into the other’s arms as he continued to roughly ride him.

Oikawa began to dissolve into more genuine moans as his own orgasm coiled in him. Each roll of his hips brought his spine into a steeper arch, a more noticeable tremble to his legs. Iwaizumi’s hands balled into fists in anticipation at the noises Oikawa was making for him. Sharp gasps and long cries of pleasure that could hardly be matched by Iwaizumi’s low grunts and heavy exhales as he met Oikawa’s hips at each thrust.

Finally, and quite surprisingly, Oikawa snapped forward first with a loud sob of pleasure as his orgasm rolled through him. Iwaizumi followed shortly with a few more thrusts, much less vocal but no less pleased about the release.

Oikawa shakily let Iwaizumi’s arms go, there were deep crescents from where his nails had dug in. Iwaizumi hadn’t even noticed and he looked at them absently as he regained his breath. “Fuck Hajime,” the other murmured as he collapsed against Iwaizumi’s chest. “Feels good to be in charge.”

“Yes it does.”


End file.
